Dsquared²
Dsquared² è una casa di moda italiana fondata nel 1996 dai canadesi Dean e Dan Caten. |}} Significative collaborazioni con il mondo della musica hanno fatto seguito l'anno successivo. Gli inizi Originari di Willowdale in Ontario, i gemelli canadesi Dean e Dan Caten (vero cognome Catenacci) lavorano nella moda a livello internazionale dal 1984. Si trasferirono a New York City nel 1983 per frequentare la Parson’s School of Design e nel 1991 giunsero in Italia dove nel 1994, dopo numerose collaborazioni con le più importanti case di moda, realizzarono la loro prima collezione maschile, che è il primo passo verso una lunga serie di sfilate-evento, destinate a catturare l'attenzione di giornalisti e buyer grazie alla loro sapiente combinazione di stile, musica e spettacolo. L'intelligente mix di irriverente ironia canadese e di raffinata sartorialità italiana, unite all'attenzione maniacale per i dettagli, rappresentano la base della filosofia Dsquared2 di oggi, che ha dato vita a un concetto unico di lusso alternativo. Di recente, le collezioni Dsquared2 hanno conquistato un pubblico sempre più ampio e, in linea con la loro naturale maturità stilistica, sono diventate sempre più chic e sofisticate, pur mantenendo quell'allure sexy e provocante connaturata nelle radici creative del marchio. Questa evoluzione è dovuta anche ai continui influssi di respiro internazionale da cui traggono ispirazione i due stilisti. Dean e Dan dividono la loro vita e il loro lavoro tra Milano e Londra, ma creano le loro collezioni sempre in Italia: “Born in Canada, living in London, made in Italy”. Dsquared² e la Musica Indissolubile è il legame tra moda e musica nella concezione di Dsquared2. Sin dagli esordi, Dsquared2 ha sempre avuto un notevole seguito tra le celebrità internazionali: Lenny Kravitz, Justin Timberlake, Ricky Martin, Nelly Furtado, Simon Webbe, e Robbie Williams sono tutti fedeli ammiratori del marchio. Dsquared² e Madonna Ma è grazie al fortunato incontro con Madonna che i gemelli Caten sono riusciti a lasciare un marchio indelebile nel mondo dello show business internazionale. Sono stati incaricati di disegnare ben 150 outfit per l'artista e i suoi ballerini per il video Don't Tell Me e per il Drowned World Tour 2002. Il successo di Dsquared2 con il CD di Madonna ha aperto la stagione Autunno/Inverno '03-'04 con un'intera collezione Donna Dsquared2. Supermodel del calibro di Naomi Campbell, Eva Herzigova, Karolina Kurkova e Fernanda Tavares sono state rappresentate come rock-star che scendono da un jet privato rosa confetto. Il giorno seguente, la prestigiosa rivista WWD ha presentato Dsquared2 in copertina e ha pubblicato due pagine di intervista nella quale Dan ha affermato: “La donna Dsquared2 è sicura di sé, vitale e sexy; la perfetta controparte dell'uomo ideato dal nostro brand”. Dsquared² e Christina Aguilera L'indiscussa regina del pop Christina Aguilera si è innamorata dello stile Dsquared2; così i gemelli Dean e Dan Caten hanno disegnato il guardaroba per lei e il suo corpo di ballo in occasione dell'apertura del suo tour mondiale: “lo Stripped World Tour 2003”. Ne è nata una genuina amicizia e Christina ha accettato di comparire sulla passerella di Dsquared2 a Milano come ospite d'onore della sfilata Uomo Primavera/Estate 2005. Un'altra collaborazione significativa è quella con Laura Pausini, per la quale i due stilisti hanno disegnato gli outfit per l'unica data del suo tour mondiale allo Stadio San Siro di Milano il 3 giugno 2007, quando l'artista si è esibita di fronte a 70.000 persone. Dsquared² e Rihanna A settembre 2007 la superstar diciannovenne Rihanna ha fatto il suo debutto in passerella per la collezione Donna P/E '08. L'esplosiva pop star ha calcato la passerella sulle note della sua hit “Umbrella” indossando un abito trasparente modello baby doll realizzato dalla coppia di stilisti. Nello stesso periodo la pop star Fergie ha presentato il suo nuovo video, “Clumsy”, in cui i gemelli Caten si sono divertiti ad accompagnarla lungo la passerella di una fiabesca sfilata messa in scena appositamente per l'occasione. Il successo più recente di Dean e Dan è la collaborazione con Britney Spears, per la quale i due stilisti hanno realizzato i costumi di scena del Tour mondiale, “THE CIRCUS STARRING BRITNEY SPEARS”, partito il 3 marzo 2009 a New Orleans in Louisiana. Per il Circus Tour, primo dopo cinque anni di assenza di Britney dalle scene, i designer di Dsquared2 hanno realizzato i costumi della prima parte del concerto per Britney e per i suoi ballerini. La scena è dominata dai tradizionali personaggi del circo: trapezisti, clown e giocolieri, reinterpretati visivamente in chiave “sado” e mostrati in abiti provocanti, sensuali, e dall'allure vagamente sinistra. Il 22 febbraio 2010 è partito il Tour della popolare rock band tedesca Tokio Hotel, “Welcome to Humanoid City Tour”. I gemelli Caten hanno disegnato i costumi di scena dei componenti della band e del cantante, Bill Kaulitz. Kaulitz ha anche debuttato come modello in occasione dell'ultima sfilata Dsquared2 Uomo A/I 2010-2011. Riconoscimenti Nel 2003, Dsquared2 ha ricevuto il premio “La Kore”, considerato l'“Oscar” italiano della moda, come “Most Original Designers”. Poi nell'ottobre del 2003 Dean e Dan Caten sono stati nominati "Men of the Year" da GQ USA per la categoria “Best Breakthrough Design Team”. Nel 2006, in competizione con una schiera di designer rinomati per la loro originalità, Dean e Dan hanno vinto il prestigioso premio spagnolo “Aguja de Oro” (“Ago d'Oro”); per l'occasione, i due fratelli hanno realizzato un abito che rimarrà in mostra al Museo del Traje di Madrid. Nel dicembre del 2007 Dean & Dan hanno vinto il Premio GQ Spagna “Man of the Year”. L'evento, alla sua settima edizione, ha premiato gli stilisti di Dsquared2 come “Best designers of the year”, grazie alla “loro abilità nel creare look casual ed eleganti al tempo stesso, e per avere diffuso un nuovo concetto di eleganza”, ha affermato il direttore di GQ Javier Fernandez de Angulo. Il 17 aprile 2008 la prestigiosa organizzazione Fashion Group International, durante la serata di gala "Night of Stars" ha premiato Dean e Dan Caten insieme ad altre quattro personalità di origine canadese che si sono distinte a livello internazionale per il loro contributo nel campo della moda, della bellezza e del design. Il 13 novembre dello stesso anno, la rivista GQ Germania ha conferito a Dean e Dan Caten il prestigioso premio “Men of the year” per la categoria “Best Designer of the Year”. I designer hanno ricevuto la stella del Canada’s Walk of Fame e del Canada Honour per il 2009. La cerimonia ufficiale è avvenuta a Toronto l'11 e il 12 settembre 2009. Licenze * A partire dalla collezione Uomo Autunno/Inverno ’02, “Homeless’’, Staff International è divenuto il licenziatario unico a livello mondiale per la produzione e la distribuzione di tutte le collezioni di abbigliamento Uomo e Donna Dsquared2. Una delle naturali conseguenze della forte crescita del brand è la diversificazione dei prodotti, con particolare riferimento al settore degli accessori, delle calzature e delle fragranze. * Nell'Autunno/Inverno 2004 alla linea di calzature maschili Dsquared2, prodotta sin dalle primissime collezioni da Galizio Torresi, si è aggiunta, una linea di calzature femminili. * A partire dalla collezione Autunno/Inverno 07-08, Dsquared2 ha deciso di produrre e distribuire in proprio la linea di calzature femminili. Per di più, nel marzo del 2006 è stato siglato un accordo con ICR-ITF Group per la produzione e la distribuzione a livello internazionale di fragranze e cosmetici a marchio Dsquared2. * Nel settembre del 2007 è avvenuto il lancio della fragranza maschile firmata Dsquared2: He Wood. * Nel settembre del 2008 è avvenuto il lancio della fragranza femminile: She Wood. * In seguito i due designer hanno lanciato una serie di fragranze denominate: “Nature always wins. The Supercollection” (composta dalle fragranze maschili He Wood Rocky Montain Wood, He Wood Ocean Wet Wood e He Wood Silver Wind Wood e da quelle femminili She Wood Velvet Forest Wood, She Wood Crystal Creek Wood e She Wood Golden Light Wood). * Nel settembre del 2011 è stata lanciata la fraganza: Potion. * Nel marzo del 2008 Dean e Dan Caten, assieme al Gruppo Marcolin, leader mondiale nel settore eyewear, hanno siglato un accordo di licenza di cinque anni per la produzione e la distribuzione mondiale di montature da vista e occhiali da sole a marchio Dsquared2. * Nel settembre 2011 Dsquared2 e Staff International hanno firmato il nuovo contratto di licenza. Avrà una durata di 17 anni, sino alle collezioni Primavera/Estate 2027, e prevede per Staff International il diritto di progettare, sviluppare, produrre e distribuire in esclusiva mondiale le collezioni ready-to-wear a marchio Dsquared2. Campagne Pubblicitarie Il lifestyle Dsquared2 si esprime al meglio nelle campagne pubblicitarie per le quali i gemelli Caten si sono avvalsi della collaborazione di alcuni tra i più famosi fotografi di moda del mondo. Per anni le immagini pubblicitarie di Dsquared2 sono state curate da Steven Klein, il quale ha realizzato gli scatti di alcune delle campagne più originali e innovative degli ultimi anni: “Homeless” (A/I '02-'03), “Cottage Country” (P/E '03), “Star-24-7” (A/I 03-'04), “Dean & Dan’s Dinner” (P/E '04), “Great White North” (A/I '04-'05) e “Bachelor’s Party” (P/E '05). Ma col tempo l'immagine Dsquared2 si è evoluta diventando più sofisticata, grazie agli scatti che ritraggono Gisele Bündchen realizzati da Mert & Marcus per la campagna Autunno/Inverno '05-'06 e a quelli di Mikael Jansson in cui Carmen Kass impersona una super-sexy cowgirl per la campagna della collezione Primavera/Estate 2006. Nel periodo compreso tra la stagione Primavera/Estate 2007 e la Primavera/Estate 2009 Dsquared2 ha collaborato con il celebre fotografo Steven Meisel, il quale ha realizzato gli scatti per le campagne pubblicitarie delle collezioni abbigliamento e calzature e per le fragranze He Wood e She Wood. A partire dalla stagione Autunno/Inverno 2009-10 Dean e Dan hanno scelto di collaborare nuovamente con Mert Alas e Marcus Piggot. Boutique Dsquared² Nel 2007 Dsquared2 ha inaugurato il suo flagship store di 5400 m2, nel cuore del quadrilatero della moda a Milano in Via Verri, 4. Per ideare il concept della boutique, ma anche per progettare la sede amministrativa di Milano in Via Ceresio 9, Dean e Dan Caten hanno collaborato con Storage, un nuovo studio di architettura italiano che ha lavorato con molti importanti department store in tutto il mondo. La boutique evoca totalmente il concetto di lifestyle Dsquared2 così come lo hanno immaginato Dean e Dan: “A taste of home, where the Canadian woods meet Italian design”: sapore di casa, dove le foreste canadesi incontrano il design italiano. Nel settembre del 2007, con l'apertura del flagship store Dsquared2 in Via Verri, è iniziata la collaborazione con GH Mumm che ha portato alla realizzazione di un'esclusiva champagnerie all'interno del nuovo punto vendita. Un progetto innovativo che fonde lifestyle e fashion. Dopo il flagship store di Milano, Dsquared2 ha aperto nel 2008 alcune boutique monomarca a Capri, Istanbul, Kiev e Hong Kong. Nel 2009 Dsquared2 ha aperto alcune boutique a Cannes, Dubai, Singapore e Kowloon (Hong Kong) mentre nel 2010 ad Atene, Salonicco, Monte Carlo e Shanghai. Nell'aprile 2011hanno aperto la boutique a Pechino. L'ultima inaugurazione risale a settembre 2011: Parigi. Nei prossimi 5 anni verranno inaugurati in tutto il mondo altri 5 flagship store: New York, Tokyo, Parigi, Londra e Los Angeles. Entro la fine del 2015, si procederà all'apertura di 15 boutique in Asia. Dsquared² e lo Sport Alla fine del 2006, Dean e Dan Caten hanno deciso di creare le nuove divise ufficiali della Juventus; una collaborazione destinata a durare quattro anni. “E' stato un piacere per noi lavorare con una squadra storica e importante come la “bianconera”, hanno spiegato i gemelli Caten, “e siamo contenti di essere riusciti a riportare la squadra in Serie A con eleganza. Oggigiorno, il mondo del calcio è una realtà, persino nella moda: i calciatori rappresentano un nuovo tipo di bellezza, sano e realistico, ma soprattutto, raggiungibile”. I gemelli Caten hanno continuato la loro avventura nel mondo del calcio, firmando per la stagione Autunno/Inverno 2009-10 le nuove divise “off field” del Futbol Club Barcelona, il più amato club calcistico del pianeta (cinque trofei vinti nel 2009, tra cui la Champions League, il torneo più prestigioso in Europa). Con questa nuova e importante collaborazione, Dsquared2 ha fatto il suo ingresso con disinvoltura nel mondo della Primera Division e sul prato del leggendario Camp Nou. Le nuove divise firmate dal duo di origine canadese sono la conferma di quanto il brand sia amato e rispettato nel mondo del calcio a livello internazionale. Dsquared2 veste la Prima Squadra, lo Staff Tecnico e la Dirigenza. Alla fine del 2009 sono stati anche nominati HEADLINE TALENT COSTUME DESIGNERS per le Cerimonie di Apertura e di Chiusura delle Olimpiadi Invernali di Vancouver 2010. E non è finita qui: Dean e Dan hanno anche avuto l'onore di portare la torcia olimpica. Milestones *1991 - Arrival of Dean and Dan Caten in Italy. *1994 - Debut of the “Homesick Canada Collection” in Milan as the first menswear collection. *1995 - Beginning of the men’s footwear partnership with Galizio Torresi. *2002 - Creation of wardrobe for Madonna's video, Don't Tell Me. *2002 - Madonna wears Dsquared2 for the cowboy segment of her "Drowned World Tour 2002". *2002 - Premiere of the womenswear line during the Spring-Summer 03 Men’s Collections runway shows in Milan. *2002 - Beginning of the partnership with Staff International. *2003 - Debut of the first womenswear collection, “Star 24/7”. *2003 - Providing the wardrobe to Christina Aguilera for the “Stripped Tour 2003”. *2004 - Design of an exclusive sneaker for the Olympic Games in Athens. *2006 - Juventus Football Club selects Dsquared2 to design its official uniforms. *2006 - Start of the fragrance and cosmetics partnership with ICR-ITF Group leading to the launch of Dsquared2’s first men’s fragrance “He Wood". *2007 - Beginning of the women’s footwear production and distribution by Dsquared Srl. *2007 - Opening of the first Dsquared2 flagship store in Milano. *2008 - Signed the licensing agreement with Marcolin for the production and worldwide distribution of sunglasses and prescription frames under the Dsquared2 brand. *2008 - Launch of the first women’s fragrance “She Wood”. *2008 - Launch of Dsquared2 boutiques in Capri and Hong Kong. *2008 - Fashion Group International of Toronto awarded Dean and Dan Caten. *2008 - Dean & Dan to win the GQ Germany “Man of the Year” award as “Best designers of the year”. *2009 - Launch of Dsquared2 boutiques in Cannes, Dubai, Singapore and Hong Kong (Kowloon). *2009 - Dean and Dan to be awarded with a star on Canada’s Walk of Fame the Canada Honour. *2009 - Dsquared2 designs Barcelona Football Club’s official off-field uniforms. *2010 - Nominated HEADLINE TALENT COSTUME DESIGNERS for the Opening and Closing Ceremonies of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games. *2010 - Costumes for Tokio Hotel’s “Welcome to Humanoid City Tour”. *2010 - Launch of Dsquared2 boutiques in Montecarlo, Athens, Thessaloniki, Shanghai. *2010 - Signed the renewal licensing agreement with Staff International for 17 years. *2011 - Launch of the Dsquared2 boutique in Beijing. *2011 - Launch of the Dsquared2 boutique in Paris. *2011 - Launch of the Dsquared2 new web site. *2013 - 100.000 Iscritti di GaBBoDSQUARED * 2013 - 200.000 Iscritti al canale Youtube di GaBBoDSQUARED Dsquared su Wikipedia in altre lingue * http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dean_und_Dan_Caten (deutsch - tedesco) * http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ケイティン兄弟 (nihon - giapponese) * http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/DSquared² (nederlands - olandese) * http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дин_и_Ден_Кейтен (russkie - russo) Fonti * Sito ufficiale Dsquared² Categoria:Aziende di abbigliamento italiane Categoria:Case di moda italiane